With progresses in technologies, mobile devices having network and multimedia functions are introduced daily. In addition, carriers usually provide promotional networking rates for mobile devices. Thereby, mobile network is becoming popular. The mobile network services derived from mobile devices are also developing prosperously. The consumer group acquiring network information using mobile devices is growing rapidly, and hence becoming the marketing target of various industries.
Besides, most modern mobile devices have camera functions and the image identification technology in search engines is mature gradually. Customer can acquire the required information conveniently and rapidly by using the image file taken real-timely as the search parameter and using mobile networking.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a platform with image searching function, which comprises a server device capable of connecting to user terminal held by a consumer. When the consumer wishes to inquire the related information of an object, he only needs to take a picture of the object or a product label using a photographic device. A produced image file is transmitted to the server device via the user terminal. The server device can use a processor to analyze the image file and produce an analysis result. Then the analysis result is searched from the Internet or the classified service information databases disposed in the server device and returning at least a piece of service information related to the image file back to the user terminal.
Moreover, from the viewpoint of an information supplier, the classified service information databases in the server device are a platform for publishing service information. Various information suppliers can connect to the server device via a supply terminal and upload at least a piece of service information related to the information suppliers to the server device. The uploaded pieces of service information are stored in the plurality of classified service information databases according to their classifications. Alternatively, the storage devices of the information suppliers storing the pieces of service information are allowed to connect to the server device, so that the customer can access the storage devices via the server device. Hence, a platform gathering information of various information suppliers and enabling them to classify and publish service information freely is established. From the platform, consumers can search and acquire the service information related to the image file. In addition to commercial firms, an individual can also be an information supplier for providing service information such as news events or comments on products.